


Yulia Plisetskaya and Her Amazing Cousin, Viktor

by like_a_phoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Yulia LOVES Viktor, aged-down viktor nikiforov, and mila, and nikolai, and sara, and sorta cameo sorta mentions of georgi, and yakov, bc its canon, because they are cousins, but will, kinda like background victuuri, no incest or underage dw guys, or is it the other way around im not sure, that didnt happen yet, there, very brief cameos of yuuri, yurio is yulia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_phoenix/pseuds/like_a_phoenix
Summary: By the time she was fifteen, Yulia and Viktor had made a name for themselves, not only as great skaters, but as an inseparable pair. It wasn’t unusual to see their Instagrams filled with shots of the pair holding identical gold medals, photos of Viktor pulling a peace sign next to the bed of a grumpy looking Yulia (We’re going to be late! #Lazy #GrumpyKitten), or selfies of a grinning Yulia in front of a dead-looking Viktor (who had probably been pushed down the stairs or something by his evil cousin) being tended to by an over-emotional Georgi Popovich and a hysterically laughing Mila Babicheva. There were plenty of rumors in the large Plisetskaya-Nikiforov fandom of them leaving singles one day for pair skating. And with Yulia’s senior debut coming up, the media was having even more of a field day than usual, and there were many theories that, in a year or two, Yulia and Viktor would be the world champions of the Ladies’ and Men’s singles divisions respectively.orYurio is now Yulia, and Viktor is her amazing cousin bc i said so. Watch as together they win medals and charm the media along the way (Poor Yuuri. Yulia comes with heels and claws). Or as much watching as you can do in a one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. so this fic started out as trans yurio but became really crack along the way so I just erased everything and made this piece of trash. idk i just really like the idea of Viktor and Yurio being cousins?? like a power pair idk. And so I was like heck it we're making it fem yurio because there is literally no fem yurio here so lets make him a girl. So yeah. 1229 words of fem yurio in pre canon.  
> (btw this wasnt beta-ed and was kinda written in 30 minutes after i was like "I want fem yurio" so yeah. also i tried writing more informally than i usually do so the grammar is bad, the usage is bad, and the sentences are kinda stunted. and little yulia's section was underlined like 15 times by the spell-check on word documents so yeah. enjoy)

  Her name was Yulia. She was a small little girl, with long blonde hair like the sun, and a very pretty face, always dressed in a cute little dress and her favorite cat headband. That’s where the cute ended though, because her cheeks were usually a furious red, with a murderous scowl that would’ve looked less out of place on an angry tiger than a child. The cute little dress was more often than not stained with dirt and grass streaks, and her sneakers were forever caked in a thick layer of mud.

  She was a little terror. When she went to school with her little tiger backpack, telling everyone that she figure skated and did ballet, all her classmates and teachers would coo and call her pretty names, complimenting her nice pink dress and cat headband. Until she scratched a boy’s face for taking her kitty lunchbox so hard that he was left with red claw marks. And then proceeded to beat him up. With all the students from the older grades crowding around, cheering, as they watched the small seven-year-old with what-used-to-be-white-and-now-brown cat ears make the bully cry. Needless to say, she got in big trouble.

  Yulia didn’t listen to anyone. She did listen to one person though, and that was her cousin named Viktor. She loved Viktor, even though she liked telling him that he was a stupid baby-face and she would skate better than him one day just you wait, Viktor. When Viktor came over, they would play tons of games, and go to the lake outside the house, either swimming or skating for hours, depending on the season.

  Viktor was a lot bigger than Yulia. He was seventeen, and reaaaaally tall, and skated really really good that he even got gold medals and had really pretty hair that he got from his papa, because his papa wasn’t Yulia’s papa’s brother (and that’s also why he didn’t have Yulia’s last name). And so Yulia didn’t get Viktor’s pretty hair.

  When Yulia turned eight, Viktor got her a skating outfit from the same person who made his own costumes, even though Yakov said that she wouldn’t get to wear such fancy costumes until she reached junior level. It was black and pink and it was her favorite. She even got black tights to wear with it so she could wear it to practice. After almost ripping it though, she decided to keep it safe and hid it in her closet where no one could ruin it.

  When Yulia was nine, Viktor came to her party with short short hair and Yulia almost didn’t talk to him when he said Happy Birthday Yulia, but then he told her that he won his last medal because he made his programs for her, and he would win again in the Worlds for her too. And that made her really happy even though she tried to look angry, and Viktor had brought her a box of her favorite cat-shaped cookies, so she forgave him.

  When Yulia turned ten, Viktor couldn’t come, and that made her upset because she wanted to see Viktor, Grandpa! And so she got to go watch Viktor at the World Championships, and when he skated off the rink with a gold medal around his neck, Yulia had raced up to him, even though she probably wasn’t allowed to do that, weaving through the coaches and other skaters and had jumped, latching her arms and legs around him so that he stumbled backwards, and the great Viktor Nikiforov almost fell because his little cousin had jumped into his arms, but he didn’t, and he let the cameras take a picture of Yulia kissing his medal while he kissed her cheek. He didn’t put her down until he had to take off his skates and go back to the hotel. The media was screaming about Viktor Nikiforov’s sweet little cousin for weeks.

  When Yulia was twelve, and started practicing for her junior debut, Viktor had gotten Yakov to let him help her practice, and had even choreographed a little bit of her programs. The next year, he had watched her, and spun her around when she had won silver. The year after that had been even sweeter, when she had run down to him, still in her costume (which was a replica of the one that he had given her all those years before) of a program that had been entirely choreographed by Yulia and Viktor, and jumped into his arms, like she had done four years earlier. The only difference was this time, the cameras weren’t taking a shot of just a winning skater and his little cousin, but the two champions of the Ladies’ junior and Mens’ senior divisions of the Grand Prix Final, winking with their mouths pressed against their respective shining gold medals. Once again, the media had a field day.

  (That night was also pretty memorable, with that one Japanese finalist that Yulia had so admired for his amazing step sequences getting drunker than Viktor during one of his inspiration slumps, who had then started an epic dance battle that Yulia had won goddamnit and will never admit that she enjoyed, a pole-dancing competition with Viktor’s friend Christophe Giacometti (and effectively left Yulia both disgusted and impressed), and danced a mixture of flamenco and tango with Viktor (effectively making Viktor pine after him for months, to Yulia’s later annoyance). And he also said some stuff in Japanese and yelled at Viktor to be his coach while practically pouncing on him, while Yulia stood horrified three feet away with Mila and Sara Crispino, who had taken a thousand pictures while laughing their asses off. Yulia later found out that they had been using her phone, and while she had been extremely tempted to delete them all, she simply made a separate album on her phone and hid the pictures in there. Because, you know, memories.)

By the time she was fifteen, both Yulia and Viktor had made a name for themselves, not only as great skaters, but as an inseparable pair. It wasn’t unusual to see their Instagrams filled with shots of the pair holding identical gold medals, photos of Viktor pulling a peace sign next to the bed of a grumpy looking Yulia ( _We’re going to be late! #Lazy #GrumpyKitten_ ), or selfies of a grinning Yulia in front of a dead-looking Viktor (who had probably been pushed down the stairs or something by his evil cousin) being tended to by an over-emotional Georgi Popovich and a hysterically laughing Mila Babicheva. They rivaled even the Crispino twins’ reputation for always being together (but you can try, but you just cant reach Michele's level of over-protectiveness), and there were plenty of rumors in the large Plisetskaya-Nikiforov fandom of them leaving singles one day for pair skating. And with Yulia’s senior debut coming up, the media was having even more of a field day than usual, and there were many theories that, in a year or two, Yulia and Viktor would be the world champions of the Ladies’ and Men’s singles divisions respectively.

Until the all too famous story of the video of Katsuki Yuuri skating to Viktor’s “Stammi Vicino” free program, and Viktor spontaneously leaving for Hasetsu. And when Yulia found out, she was pissed. Good thing Viktor left one of his credit cards in their apartment, because she sure as hell wasn’t paying for the plane ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say follow me on tumblr except my tumblr is inactive as hell and filled with absolutely nothing. sorry bout that.  
> also this miiiiiight be continued but seriously, dont count on it. i like how it ended, and i have zero motivitation nor ideas for the story to continue it. heh.
> 
> byee


End file.
